/co/nrad
/co/ - Comics & Cartoons Board created April 6th, 2006 /co/nrad came later. Appearance /co/nrad's appearance is usually depicted as a man wearing a blue fedora (with a slip of paper in it with "/co/" written on it), blue coat, suit, and red eye mask. At a glance, he looks like a rip-off of The Spirit, but his look is actually based off of the old "Anonymous of /co/" anon, a blue faced, blue suited, red eye mask variant of the standard green faced, black suit Anonymous; this variant was popular on /co/ before the advent of board-tans. When board-tans happened, /co/-tan was thought to be really boring looking with how plain he was, so he was give a superhero alter-ego based on the "Anonymous of /co/" anon with the suit changed to a coat because of /co/'s love for detectives. At this stage the similarities to The Spirit's design became apparent and he was given his signature hat to complete the look. As /co/'s board-tan Initially he was depicted as just some guy who wore a Green Lantern hoodie and had no outstanding physical traits. He gained a super hero alter ego and over the years has pretty much become the costume. By day he is generally easy going, friendly, very theatrical, and has been known to monologue and break into song and dance on occasion. He's still a bit of a child at heart, helpful almost to a fault, and sometimes seen as a ladies man with all the girls he's actually just friends with (romantically, he is already married to /ck/ and now they have a son, Kid Cookie). He runs a local hobbyist shop with /tg/ and /a/. As the /co/verse detective By night he is a self-styled superhero (although he has no super powers) who uses a vast array of crime fighting gadgets hidden within his trench coat. His amazing level of insight (brought about by knowing just about every comic cliche) allows him to plan and adapt to nearly any situation. He takes his role as a hero seriously, in fact, too seriously, to the point where it makes him look like a dork with how hard boiled he's trying to be. Luckily he is kept somewhat grounded by those around him and has his ego deflated every so often by Conata. He is often partnered with /co/lette since their abilities compliment each other. As there are many different /co/verses, his role in each of them is also different: Awesome /co/ventures He obtained his green lantern hoodie while in high school and his trench coat while in college and lives with his mother, status of his father is unknown. He's still an independent hero with no affiliations '/co/ comics' He's a struggling freelance detective who is hired by /co/lette to look into where exactly her gauntlets came from. Crosses over with the board-tan setting as most other characters of importance are other board-tans. 'Amazing /co/ventures' Supposedly working with security detail at Justicon, the convention for super heroes, also serves as the narrator for the story. 'Ultimate /co/verse' He does survey work for CO & Friends Insurance and met /co/lette while on the job. He works with Colby J. Summers in this setting. Gallery For a much more expansive gallery, see here. 1300850111185.png|Early versions of /co/nrad had him smoking, he dosen't do that anymore 1300849960007.jpg|/co/nrad approving of Be/ck/y getting assitance from the /u/-tan twins. Conrad and heartbreaker.png|With Heartbreaker 13107233306.jpg|Middle right Trinity and Conrad.png|With Trinity 1320045486754.png 1376922771176_co.jpg|Father and son CO.jpg COnrad & Colby.JPG 1371096783079.jpg 1390751190732.jpg CO Chibis series 1 (COnrad).png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Board-tans